


Afternoon Autumn Adventures

by Steamed_Tets



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, its yearning time, willow is like mentioned and thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: Days spent sitting, drawing, writing, watching become even better with the person you love. It turns an already enjoyable task into something memorable for both of you.
Relationships: Wes/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Afternoon Autumn Adventures

Wilson had always considered himself to be a man of science. He'd studied hard enough and surely written enough to at least believe it. Though perhaps most of the time his logic could be considered unsound, he was confident he'd pursue a theory of his own that worked. Even if it meant pursuing ideas in the bleak existence known as the Constant. Sure, he had chores to do and there were jobs to be done, but Wilson liked to spend his free time studying. Up until recently, he'd done his studying alone, taking a backpack filled with papyrus, feather pens, and food to last him the afternoon taking sketches and notes of anything and everything he could find on the peninsula. Occasionally Webber would tag along for entertainment and to learn more about science, but he had been the only one. 

Until the event that is. A confession foreseen by the entire camp from a mile away, as Willow put it, saw Wes tagging along with Wilson more and more on these afternoon adventures. Truth be told, Wilson was glad to have company on those trips and was even happier when he found out Wes enjoyed them as much as he did, for his own reasons of course Wilson was sure. Whatever the case may be, they enjoyed themselves while hiking through the vast locations the Constant had to offer, and taking note of the different traits and qualities of each location was fascinating to the duo. 

This afternoon just so happened to be one of those moments, where they'd both finished their chores for the camp incredibly early and had set off on one of their adventures. Never anywhere they couldn't be back by the time the sun went down, but far enough to be an area they hadn't documented in detail yet. Pushing past the grass into an area that had affectionately been called 'eternal autumn by those in the camp, the duo set off with books in hand to draw and take notes respectively. They each had their own qualities to bring to the activity. Wilson, through previous, dabbles in science, was an incredibly skilled note-taker, effectively getting to the point and giving excellent descriptions through words. Wes was an excellent artist, being an entertainer and talented mime was clearly not his only artistic skill, he could draw plants, creatures, and landscapes in perfect replications and was painting portraits of everyone in the camp. Where he got the paint however was still unknown to Wilson, but he didn't question it. 

They settled close to a small lake nearby, spread a blanket out of the ground for their stuff, and set to work. Well if it could be called work that is, it was more for fun than anything else. Wilson took notes on the different kinds of flora he saw while Wes sketched out the scene across the lake from his place on the blanket. After just over an hour of seemingly wandering around aimlessly, Wilson returned to the blanket to find Wes right where he had left him, still drawing. A gentle smile tugged at his lips as he walked over, sitting down beside the mime to discover that, not only had he finished sketching the lake, he was now sketching a different section of the woods. Even the tips of trees in the forest from the next peninsula over. Wilson was simply in awe at the continued hard work of his silent companion, not because he didn't believe Wes could do it, quite the opposite. While waiting for Wes to finish, Wilson laid down next to him, rightfully laying his head in the entertainers' lap. Wes gently ran his fingers through Wilson's hair before returning to his sketch. The scientist sighed in content, if he had the choice he'd want to spend every single day just like this. 

As the scientist began to doze, Wes kept at it. He loved spending afternoons like this, when it was just him and Wilson. This wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy when the kids came along for an adventure, but the ones where it was just the duo were special. Away from prying eyes (Willow) Wes was more comfortable talking, granted he didn't have his makeup on, and Wilson was more willing to get out of his shell. Once a few more details had been added Wes set his book aside, finding the scientist in his lap to be much more enjoyable to look at.

That is until he started to snore. 

Wes recoiled slightly, knowing Wilson to be a snorer but not really expecting it given his current position. Wes couldn't help but smile though, even if Wilson himself would have been horrified to know that Wes let him sleep while doing that. He admired Wilson's hard-working attitude, being able to craft certain objects and protect the camp, he just wished the scientist would take better care of himself. Starting with getting more sleep at night. He ran his fingers through his companion's hair, another thing Wilson would surely lose his mind over in more ways than one had he been awake, Wes fought back a laugh at the thought. Sure that Wilson was still asleep, Wes leaned over and pressed his lips against his companions' forehead, leaving the tiniest lipstick mark in the shape of a heart. 

Wilson was awake again before much longer and while he brought himself back to the waking world properly, Wes washed off his makeup before they had their snacks. When he returned to the blanket, Wilson had already pulled out their two bags of trail mix to start snacking on. It wasn't much, but it wouldn't spoil their appetite before dinner. Once they'd finished and put the bags back into Wilson's backpack, they stayed to look over the lake just a tad longer before heading back. The sun was finally starting to set but they'd have more than enough time to make it back home. Wilson fidgeted a moment, rubbing his thumb against his fingers tensely, while Wes was preoccupied looking at the scenery. The scientist gently lowered his hand over Wes' and tensed up, something he did quite frequently to his own dismay. Thankfully, however, Wes was used to it by now and flipped his hand over to hold Wilsons without even looking up, even going so far as to ever-so-gently rub his thumb on the back of Wilsons' hand.

The sensation sent giddy shivers down Wilsons' spine. He was always so surprised at what an effect the smallest of gestures had. Though in his defense, he had gotten better at not letting it get to him so much. Wes had gotten used to it however, in fact, he thought it incredibly cute. With a gentle lean back, Wes lay his head on Wilson's shoulder, finding comfort while watching the sky. Wilson raised their intertwined hands to his face and gently kissed the entertainers' knuckles, so gentle it was almost missed. Wes didn't though, he never missed details like that. Whether it be in drawings or in Wilson's small but brave acts of affection. 

Finally, though against his inner will, Wilson made the first move that they should get up and head home, lest they be caught in the dark and attacked. And so, though with great reluctance, they packed up their books, blanket, and supplies into their packs and headed back to their camp. Wilson offered his arm and Wes gladly wrapped himself around it as they walked, using whatever bit of time they still could. It wasn't as though the entire camp didn't know, moreover it was that Wilson himself wasn't quite prepared for the attention. Something that Wes could understand for certain. Not everyone is comfortable with that right away. Wes was patient though, and as their adventures went on, their love could only grow deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't quite have everything in it that I wanted t, so maybe??? I'll write another chapter??? idk


End file.
